The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants xe2x80x98San Miguelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,642) and xe2x80x9812A71xe2x80x99 (unpatented variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in Ventura County, Calif. in February, 1996. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Ventura County, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. xe2x80x98Driscoll El Capitanxe2x80x99 was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at in Ventura County, Calif. for six years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. 
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of strawberry named xe2x80x98Driscoll El Capitanxe2x80x99. The variety is botanically identified as Fragariaxc3x97ananassa. The new variety is distinguished from other varieties by a number of characteristics as set forth in Tables 1-4.
The varieties which we believe to be similar to xe2x80x98Driscoll El Capitanxe2x80x99 from those known to us are xe2x80x98Coronadoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,221) and xe2x80x98San Miguelxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,642). There are several characteristics of the new variety that are different from, or not possessed by xe2x80x98Coronadoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98San Miguelxe2x80x99. The new variety has an obtuse terminal leaflet teeth shape, medium to dense petiole pubescence, medium to strong anthocyanin coloration, cordate fruit shape, marked difference in shape between primary and secondary fruits, large hollow center size, and time of flowering is mid-December.